Me and My TsunBrother
by Collina
Summary: Tubuhnya sebagai personifikasi Negara berjenis kelamin wanita semakin lemah. Padahal beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu, Dia begitu kuat. Bahkan lebih kuat dari personifikasi Negara lain yang berjenis kelamin laki laki sampai kelabakan menghadapi dirinya. Namun sekarang, Entah kenapa dirinya lemah dan terpuruk. Belum lagi Masalah dengan adiknya.Malaysia. Male!MalaysiaxFem!Indonesia
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: My Lovely Tsun-Brother**

**Warning: Typo berhamburan, OC soalnya om hide belum resmi mendebutkan mereka. Fem!nesiaxMale!Malay, Straight, Melayucest, beberapa Bahasa melayu dari Malaysia.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis power yang bukan punya saia. tapi Punya om Hide**

**Author note: terinspirasi dari Page aneh di fb gara gara Indo kalah Lawan Valencia. XD**

* * *

10-0 melawan Bahrain

2-0 melawan Brunai

5-0 melawan jepang

Dan saat ini, 5-0 melawan klub asal spanyol, Valensia. Pertandingan yang bisa di bilang cukup memalukan belakangan ini. Belum lagi Ia tidak mendapatkan mendali emas satupun di olimpiade. Ah..Nesia merasa begitu lemah. Entah apa yang membuatnya sulit untuk bangkit ahir ahir ini. Para pejabatnya yang memecah belah timnya, yah itu bisa menjadi alasan. Sebab tahun kemarin Indonesia tidak selemah ini!

"permainan bagus kok nes," ujar Spanyol menampakkan senyuman, yang bisa di baca Nesia bahwa senyuman itu adalah senyuman basa , personifikasi Spanyol memang paling bisa memberikan mouth service seperti itu. Dan Nesia tahu betul itu.

"bagus _Gundulmu_" batin nesia, tak terucap  
"well spanyol, terimakasih karena tim ternamamu berkenan mengikuti latih tanding dengan tim negaraku," ujar Nesia mengeluarkan senyum diplomatisnya yang tak kalah manis dengan milik Spanje. Spanyol tersenyum.  
"itulah gunanya teman," wajahnya masih sama. Mengumbar senyuman polosnya. Ia mengelus kepala Nesia.

"tapi Nesia, maafkan aku. Aku harus segera pulang karena masih banyak pekerjaan lain menungguku. Padahal aku masih ingin bermain bersamamu. Mungkin..mengunjungi *uhuk* bunaken seperti waktu itu.," ucap spanyol malu malu. Nesia menyunggingkan bibirnya. Kali ini senyuman tulus.

"hahaha..Datanglah kesini kapan saja spain, Walaupun aku sibuk aku pasti menemanimu," ujarnya. Merekapun tertawa. Beberapa saat kemudian, spanyol memohon diri. Ia segera berangkat ke Bandara Soekarno Hatta, dan kembali ke Negaranya. Diantarkan Oleh Nesia. Personifikasi Negara Indonesia.

* * *

Nesia segera pulang ke Rumahnya. Ia benar benar lelah. Tubuhnya penuh dengan Luka memar, Luka gores karena bencana alam yang baru baru ini melanda dirinya. Luka luka yang menodai tubuhnya yang Indah. Namun tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecantikannya.

Saat ia memasuki Rumah, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Zahrin, Personifikasi Kerajaan Malaysia, adiknya sendiri. Zahrin tengah duduk di Ruang keluarga sambil ngemil kue pancong yang di buat Nesia tadi sore. Ia menyadari bahwa Nesia telah datang dan menoleh.

"Indon, _awak dah balik ke_?(kamu sudah pulang?)," ujarnya datar. Nesia yang capek dan stres Kesal mendengar panggilan 'sayang' dari adiknya itu.

"ni anak ga bisa baca situasi tau orang lagi capek malah ngajakin berantem. Ah,,nevermind lah," batin Nesia, tidak menghiraukan adiknya.

"*_awak_ kalah Lagi tanpa balas 5-0. _Buat malu je (bikin malu saja)_," Ujar malaysia sekenanya, sambil melahap kue pancong dan menonton sinetron cinta vikri. Nesia memberikan deathglare pada Malaysia. Namun Ia membalasnya dengan menyerigai.

"sudahlah, _awak tu oghe tino, x patut main bola(kamu itu cewek. nggak pantes main bola)_. Main badminton aja prestasimu mundur. Saatnya kamu berubah jadi lebih feminim. Rubah perilakumu yang beringas. Belajar jadi 'Lady' yang baik. Sampai lebaran monyet permpuan nggak bakal bisa main Bola Indon," Ujar Malaysia dengan nada meremehkan. Nesia yang tadinya tidak menghiraukan ahirnya meledak. Udah tau orang lagi stres malah dibegituin. Ah..dasar Malaysia.

"TERUS, KALAU GUE KALAH...MASALAH BUAT LOOOH? TERUS KALO GW GAK FEMINIM ITU URUSAN LOOOH? BISA NGGAK SIH NGGAK CARI RIBUT SAMA GUE SEHARIIIII AJA!," Capslock Author Jebol gara gara Nesia mencak mencak.

"Takdir Ndon...Takdir..Udah.._terima lah Nasib awak tu(terima saja nasibmu)_. Kali ini kamu nggak bakal bisa ngelewatin aku. Kamu kan cewek. Paling Nasibmu nantinya sama _cam_ Hungary. Dia dulunya ganas..sekarang Jinak _sikit_," tukas Malaysia lagi. Dia menjulurkan Lidahnya.

"M-A-L-A-Y-S-I-A...kali ini kau benar benar...," belum selesai Indonesia merbicara ia segera melompat ke arah malaysia. Hendak menyerangnya. Malaysia untungnya cepat tanggap. Ia segera melempar kue pancongnya ke arah Indonesia dan memindahkan posisinya lebih mundur. Dan lebih menguntungkan lagi tidak ada gas elpiji 3kg di sekitar sana. Namun Indonesia dengan beringasnya Mencengkram kerah malaysia(bukan mau anggur2/grepe2), hendak menjambak rambut. Malaysia Menahannya. Yah..bergulat secara brutal dengan kakaknya yang Ganas memang hal yang biasa baginya.

"Hen..Hentikan...Indon, aduh...heiii...Jangan jambak rambutku _mengong(bego, versi imut kata temenku)_!. Sakit!," ucapnya menjauhkan Indonesia dari dirinya

"Habis lo cari Gara gara sama Gue. Gak gue maafin loooo!," Ia masih melancarkan serangannya. Namun tiba tiba kepala Nesia terasa Pusing Pandangannya mulai kabur. Iapun jatuh di atas tubuh Malaysia (ih waaaoooo~~~ 0,0). Malaysia Panik melihat Kakaknya tersungkur di atasnya.

"Ndon, Indon._r u okay_?," ujarnya dengan logat manglish. Ia memegang kening Kakaknya. Panas. Sepertinya Ia sakit saat ini. Malaysia Panik. Ia segera menggendong Nesia ke kamar tidur dan membaringkannya. Memberikan pertolongan pertama, seperti mengompres dan juga memberi air putih. Nesia pingsan hanya sebentar. Ia membuka matanya dan mengeram.

"ukh...aku dimana..dan KAU! NGAPAIN KE KAMARKU," ujar Nesia sembari beranjak dari kasurnya. Namun ia masih lemah dan ahirnya terjatuh lagi di atas bantal merahnya.

"aisshhh..._**awak ni tak boleh diam kejap ke**__(kamu nggak bisa diem bentar apa)_?, kau lagi sakit!," ujar Malaysia dengan Logat memberikan Air minum kepada nesia. Nesia melirik Malaysia dan mengambil air minum itu.

"Habisnya kamu cari ribut terus siiih. Udah tau orang capek masih ja ngajak berantem," dengus nesia. Malaysia Salah tingkah.

"I am sorry lah kak. _**Saje nak goda akak.**__(hanya ingin menggoda kakak saja)_," Ujar Malaysia. Suasana hening, Hingga ahirnya Malaysia teringat beranjak dari kursinya dan dan mengambil kotak P3K yang ada di kamar Nesia.

"akak Indon," Panggilnya. Indonesia memberikan Deathglare ke Malaysia.

"jangan, panggil...gue..Indon...Dasar adik sialaaan!," Pekik Nesia

"ok, sorry lah, dan biasa pun akak Indo. Uhm..Tadi aku tak sengaja Tengok Tubuh akak penuh Luka. Biru **_sume_**(semua). Malah ada yang berdarah," ujar mengambil plester dan pensteril luka. Mengobati Tubuh nesia yang terluka. Nesia Diam. Yah, di saat seperti Ini Adiknya memang paling Bisa diandalkan. Walaupun kadang menyebalkan.

"yah, memang ahir ahir ini kondisiku nggak baik. Banjir di padang, papua, belum lagi kisruh pemerintahan, kasus ini lah, itu lah..aku capeek..," ujar nesia. Malaysia menatap wajah Indonesia.

" Jangan paksakan diri awak. Tak baik untuk kesihatan awak._ Awak tengok kan badan awak dah macam nak hancur_(lihat tubuhmu sudah hampir hancur). Aku khawatir kat awak," Ucap Malaysia. Wajahnya memancarkan semburat merah. Nesia mendesah.

"hufft. Kadang pengen deh tukeran tempat sama Prusia. Bisa keluyuran kemana mana." Ujar Nesia. Yah..malah jadi Curhat ke Malaysia.

"**_Kalau nak Jadi macam Prusia, Maknanya akak Harus kawen _**_(kalau mau jadi Seperti Prussia artinya kakak harus menikah)_," Ujar Malaysia tiba tiba. Nesia membelalakkan matanya.

"eeh...me me..menikah?," ia terbata bata. Tidak ada pikiran untuk menikah setelah cintanya dengan Nethere kandas 67 tahun lalu karena nethere terlau posesif padanya. Merka sama sama saling mencintai. Bahkan hingga saat ini. Namun hubungan itu tidak berjalan dengan mudah..seperti awal mereka bertemu. Oke skip cerita ini.

"yah, kawen. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak rela memberikan kakak pada siapaun. Apalagi si jabrik lolicon maniak tulip itu. Sudah cukup dia menyiksamu. Dan juga si alis tebal **_kaki koala _**_(maniak koala)_, akupun tak mau akak dengan dia. Maknanya aku tak nak akak Menikah dengan lelaki lain," ujar Malaysia. Nesia Bingung dengan adiknya. Ia menyurh nesia menikah, tapi tak mau menyerahkan dirinya dengan lelaki lain.

"maksud mu?," Nesia mengernyitkan alisnya. Malaysia menggenggam tangan kakaknya dan menatap matanya dalam dalam.

"aku tak nak akak kawen dengan lelaki lain. _**Aku nak akak hanya untuk aku sorang**__ je_ (aku mau kakak buat aku seorang saja)," ujar Malaysia. Nesia semakin bingung. Perkataan adiknya Ambigu. Yak..ambigu saudara saudara.

"apa sih maksudmu Lay, ngomong yang jelas," ujar Nesia. Malaysia menghembuskan nafasnya. Facepalm.

"_penatlah_ memang punya akak lemot macam ni," ujar Malaysia. Nesia mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya dan seolah berkata: Loe-ngajak-gue-berantem-lagi-ha?

"akak Indo yang _**comel (imut)**__, Maknanya...Aku sayangkan akak. Aku nak akak pun sayangkan aku je_,"Ujarnya. Yak...pernyataan ambigu sekali lagi. Nesia masih cengok. Wajah Malaysia memerah.

"_dah lah..awak tak usah pikirkan apa yang tadi aku cakap. Sekarang awak pergilah tido. Kena istirahat banyak_," Malaysia mencium kening Nesia. Wajahnya semakin juga dengan Nesia. Wajahnya memanas akibat dicium adiknya sendiri.

"_dah ye, awak. Selama tido. Kalau ada perlu apa panggil aku je ok_," Malaysia meninggalkan Indonesia yang masih cengok. Indonesia tersenyum. Adiknya memang punya sisi manis.

"makasih lay, selamat tidur," Ujar Indonesia. Ia tersenyum dan terdur dengan lelapnya.

* * *

Next Chap..Omake..Nesia pov, Malaysia Pov  
XD

fict kedua..padahal fict pertama belom tamat malah bikin fict lagi  
#plakkk  
XD

Mohon Previewnya.  
no flamming

Grazie Mille~~


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

OMAKE  
chp. 2

**Nesia Pov'**

Aku Nesia, personifikasi dari Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia. Yah, akhir akhir ini memang banyak sekali masalah menimpaku. Bencana alam, kasus dalam Negeri dan lain lain. Badanku sampai jadi sakit semua. Walau demikian, aku masih tetap semangat seperti biasanya kok.

Dan satu lagi, akhir2 ini aku sebaaaal dengan adikku. Malaysia. Dia seneng banget ngikutin aku. Ngambil barangku, makan rendangku, sampe kemarin dia mau nyuri Tor-torku. Aduuuhhhh, dasar adik nggak kreatiiiif. Belum lagi mulutnya yang kaya ember bocor kalau aku lagi susaah. Kata katanya selalu saja nggak Ngenakin! Bener bener adik yang nyebelin. Nggak bisa apa aku punya adik seperti Ludwig. Ah..beruntungnya Gilbert. Walaupun kakaknya lebay jijay jablay alay sok asem kaya gitu, adiknya baik hati, tidak sombong, dan NORMAL. Oh Tuhan..kenapa kau berikan aku cobaan ini. (T^T)

Ehm, padahal waktu kecil Malaysia manis banget loh. Malah suka main masak masakan sama aku (walaupun dia cowok, tapi mau aja). Tapi itu Dulu, sebelum kami di pisahkan oleh si Alis tebel(Inggris) dan si jabrik tulip(Belanda) itu. Tapi entah kenapa setelah beratus tahun tak jumpa kepribadiannya jadi nyebelin kaya gitu. ARRRGHHH TERKUTUK KAU INGGRIS KURANG AJAAR! ADIKKU DI CUCI OTAAK..BALIKIN ADIKKU (capslock jebol) .

Mungkin salahku jaga sih dia jadi kaya gitu. Dulu waktu aku mau Menyelamatkan dia dari tangan Inggris, maksudnya supaya kami serumah dan bisa main masak masakan kaya dulu, si Inggris, Nthere, Amerika, dan Australia gila itu mempengaruhi dia. Aku nggak mau adikku di jadikan Boneka oleh manusia brengsek itu. Nanti dia ketularan jadi homo kaya Inggris dan Amerika. Tapi ternyata dia nggak mau lagi serumah sama aku. Ya sudahlah. Relakan saja. Aku juga sempet ngambek. Keluar dari PBB dan nggak ngomong sama dia beberapa tahun. Tapi aku kangen..ahirnya kami baikan lagi. Dengan kondisi..tidak seperti dulu lagi.

Sekarang..dia Nyebeliiin!

Dia sering ngatain aku Indon. Artinya BABU!BABUUUU!

Hufffttt

Tapi walaupun dia nyebelin, kata katanya juga nyolot sampe aku pengen ngerobek mulutnya, dia orang yang paling perhatian sama aku. Pas aku lagi sakit, dia yang jaga aku. Pas aku lagi krisis, dia yang nenangin aku. Pas aku sedih, dia yang hibur aku. Pokonya dia orang yang paling perhatian. Lebih pehatian dari Nethere yang pelit. Dia bisa diandalkan.

Mungkin ajaran Tsundere Inggris menurun ke adikku. Walau dia nyolot, nyebelin, sering ngajak berantem, tapi dia yang paling ngerti aku. Maka dari itu, aku sayang banget sama Malaysia. Adik laki laki ku yang Tsundere. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah tinggalin aku ya..

**Malaysia Pov'**

Aku zahrin, Personifikasi Kerajaan Persekutuan Malaysia. Saat ini aku mengkin merupakan Negara maju di Asia tenggara..yah, lebih maju dari kakakku. Cewek beringas yang nggak ada feminimnya sama sekali, nesia. Walaupun adikku, Singapore dan Brunei jauh lebih Maju daripada aku.

Ehem..mengenai kakakku. Kakakku..yah..bisa di bilang dia cantik. Wajahnya manis kulitnya sawo matang. Dan dia selalu tersenyum. Kakakku manis..manis...lebih manis daripada Taiwan ataupun belarus bagiku. Di depan Nation lain, Ia biasa bersikap manis. Namun jarang sekali ia bersikap manis di depanku. Malah liar, beringas, kaya nenek lampir kesurupan kuntilanak. Tapi ku akui, dia memang cukup polos kok. Banyak nation Lain yang ingin menguasanya. Aku berusaha mengingatkan tapi dia tak mau dengar. Ahirnya, aku melindunginya, dengan caraku sendiri. Ribeeeetttt!

Aku juga sebel sama kakakku yang satu ini. Dia sering banget ngatain aku ngambil barang dia. Padahal dasar dia aja yang pelupa naroh barang dimana. Kemaren dia ribut gara gara aku punya Tari tortor. Dia nuduh aku maling lagi. Padahal dia sendiri yang ngajarin aku. Dasar Pikuun!

Satu lagi, dia sering marah kalau aku panggil Indon. dia bilang Indon itu artinya budak, babu, pembantu, dan lain sebaigainya. Padahal aku memanggil Indon yah, memang karna aku suka menyingkat Nama. Dia minta di panggil Indo. PAdahal menurutku Indo itu merupakan Orang keturunan Kaukasian dengan China. sedangkan dia tidak seperti itu. Karena panggilan itu, dia Sering menyebutku Malon, M-Alay, dan panggilan lain yang aku tak paham artinya. Ah biarlah, toh sikapnya yang seperti itu hanya ditujukan padaku saja. Aku jadi merasa spesial.  
Karena sikapnya itu seringkali aku menggodanya. Sampai ribut. Dimanapun kami ribut. Di World Summit, Asean Summit, sampai di rumah masing masing kami ribut. Tapi entah kenapa kami nggak terpisahkan. Terutama aku. Kalau nggak ada dia aja rasanya hidupku hampa. Aku kangen sama dia kalau sehari nggak ketemu.

Sebenarnya dengan cara cari ribut itulah aku dapet perhatian dari kakak. Habisnya semenjak Belanda tulip itu tinggal di tempat kakak dia jadi jarang merhatiin aku. Aku jadi sebal. Aku nggak mau perhatian dia di kasi ke orang lain. Aku mau perhatiannya Cuma buat aku!

Ngomong ngomong tentang aku yang meninggalkan rumah, itu karena aku tidak mau menganggap dia sebagai kakak. Sebenarnya begitu. Bukan karena aku nggak suka sama dia. Aku suka dia..suka banget. Bahkan aku sayang. Tapi aku menyangi kakakku bukan sebagai kakak. Aku menyayangi kakakku sebagai wanita. Sebagai pria mencintai wanita.

Aku tak rela Nesia di rebut dan disentuh orang lain selain aku. Karena Nesia milikku. Aku sister complex, maybe bisa di bilang begitu. Laian tidak ada salahnya. Toh kami bukan saudara Kandung.  
Aku ingin sekali menikah dengan dia, mempunyai banyak anak..yah..tapi bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Akupun bingung. Banyak pekerjanya yang hamil dan menikah dengan wargaku..andai aku dan dia juga bisa seperti itu..menikah, bermesraan, memiliki anak, keluarga bahagia...Ah...Impianku. Aku melampiaskanya dengan..mencium bibir nesia diam diam saat dia tertidur. Sungguh manis. Andai dia milikku seutuhnya..

Uh..biarkan waktu yang menjawab, Dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku mencintai kakakku. Sebagai seorang laki laki.

* * *

TaMAT taMat Tamaaaat  
XDDDDD

yeee...lega udah nyelesaiin satu. Tinggal ngelunasi Utang Satu lagi  
Buat yang udah baca dan Review makasih yaaa  
Malaysia Pov sama Indonesia Pov aku ambil dari hasil diskusi di page Damai FB

well, sometimes aku ngerasa beberapa orang dari temen-temen di Malaysia memang agak songong. dan Jujura ku nggak begitu suka. Tapi masih Banyak di antara mereka yang Baik, bahkan Akrab n perhatian.

Masalah Kalau menurutku terjadi karena adnya perbedaan arti dalam bahasa Kita. Makanya sering missunderstanding.

Ya, gitu aja sih note dari aku..

Di tunggu Previewnya  
*bakar menyan sambil cari wangsit

~Grazie mille~

~Collina~


End file.
